Haywire Pallet
Haywire Pallet is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Following the freshly hired Hunters commander's first victory in Unguis Lapis, Chief Pentaglass, now confident in their abilities, assigns them an emergency operation. The Arkz managed to infiltrate the inter-planetary high speed network and sabotaged a prototype pallet vehicle's itinerary. The commander must find a way to stop the out of control vehicle before it causes an accident. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 2-1 From: Government Mission: This mission concerns the High-Speed Transit Net; the crown jewel of Ragol's development. We've received word that the Arkz have caused a prototype pallet vehicle to malfunction. We'd like you to stop it before it causes any accidents. Stage: Via Tubus Requirements: Clear Fossil Find 1 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Endu (Rampage) Team rules: Dice Minimum 3 Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Ino'lis / Kranz Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Sighting 1 / Fossil Find 2 Haywire Pallet takes place on the Via Tubus map in a 3x4 grid over the Nebula Montana region of Ragol. Endu (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome back. You must have passed the test with flying colors. The Chief called for you. Go give him the full report on your mission. Pentaglass: Oh, NAME... Good work out there. You're pretty good! You really performed out there. I guess you're a decent commander. Your team is really talented, too. I'm more than a little relieved. We'll have a lot more work for you in the future, okay? Anyway, this next job is an emergency operation. Karen has all the details, so go ask her about it, okay? I need to head off to a government conference. Make me proud! ...... The quest Haywire Pallet has been added. Pentaglass: This next job is an emergency operation. Karen has all the details, so go ask her about it, okay? I need to head off to a government conference. Make me proud! Karen: Congratulations on your first victory, NAME! ...Ahem. Anyway, allow me to explain your next mission. We are currently building an intra-planetary high-speed network as part of our ongoing development of Ragol. Just a few moments ago, the Arkz broke into the network and set a prototype pallet vehicle to run out of control. We've been given the job to stop it before it causes an accident. Could you put an end to their sabotage? We're counting on you. Kranz: Yo! Congratulations on your first victory! The real work starts now, so give it everything you've got! I'll help you out as much as I can, okay? Come to think of it, I guess I never mentioned it to you. You seem pretty trustworthy, so I'll go ahead and tell you... In addition to my Hunter work, I'm also looking for someone. Well, to be honest, I'm looking for my Pops. He just left home and disappeared one day, and it looks like he went down to Ragol all by himself. I'm his only family. Wouldn't you want to let him have it if you were in my shoes? If I find Pops, I'm gonna beat some sense into him! Sorry to bother you with that stuff. I'm not letting it affect me in battle, so don't worry about that. I may not look it, but when a bad guy's around, I never let him escape. Gahahahah! Well, let's do this, huh? We might as well be friends with each other. Sil'fer: Has anyone told you about us yet, NAME? Ino'lis, Kranz and I were childhood friends way back... We're all really the same age, but since I'm a newman... ...well, you know, I might look a little younger than I really am... Everyone's really grown up since then. We used to do all kinds of silly stuff. Are you getting used to the Morgue yet, NAME? I used to think it'd be hard to keep on fighting like this, but with Ino'lis and Kranz around, it's really been pretty easy on us. That's really important, you know? That sort of thing. I didn't register with the Hunters just so I could get reward money for carrying out my orders. I did it so I could... ...... Hmmm. On second thought, I'll save that for later. Sorry. Ino'lis: Awesome, Commander! You won! Congratulations! I heard the Arkz are up to no good again! We gotta go stop them! ...Say, who are these Arkz, anyway? Do you know, Commander? I never really tried figuring that out before now. ...... "Resistance force against the Principal Government," huh...? Hmmmmm. So are they bad guys, or what? Ah, well. Whatever. I'm gonna give my all next time! By the way, did you talk with the other two? I was childhood friends with them. We can still hang it with each other, even now. I hope you and I get along well too, Commander. Director's Room guard: Your first victory, huh? Congratulations. Just remember, Commander! Don't ever let your guard down. Keep your Deck finely tuned, and always prepare for the unexpected. Officer: You know my friend who was deployed to Unguis? He made it back safely from his investigation mission after all. I guess I should thank you for that, Commander. Still, something's weird about him... He told me that he wants to go investigate the area one more time. Doesn't he realize what kind of danger he was in...? Why do all researchers have to be like this? ...By the way, the attackers were the Arkz, weren't they? ...Those guys are real trouble, let me tell you. You can't even hold a peaceful conversation with them. Mission provisioner: Oh, so you're interested, huh? The government doesn't know this, but I do a little contracting work on the side. Now, I'm not doing anything illegal here, really... I just deal with "personal" jobs. Jobs from outside the government. I could get in trouble for dealing out work to Hunters like this, but with someone like me around to help people with their affairs, things move a lot more smoothly around here. I'll let you know when I find out about some work, so feel free to stop by whenever you're around! Quest dialogue ---- Endu: Chasing a pallet? The government has too much free time! Post-quest dialogue ---- Fortunately, you solved the problem before any harm was done. However, it seems they made off with some development documents. We can only guess what they might be planning... We've decided to place a bounty on all Arkz members to catch them before they can cause any more trouble. We look forward to your help. Security Division Category:Hunters story quests